battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Togeluga (Uber Rare Cat)
Togeluga is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule/Gacha during the Tales of the Nekoluga Event. True form grants enormous health, faster attack rate, many knockbacks, wave immunity, and attack increases at 99% HP Instead of 1%. Cat Evolves into Togelan Pasalan at level 10. Evolves into Shishilan Pasalan at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros * Extremely high attack power, especially when Strengthened. * Great range for a powerful attacker. * Survives one lethal strike. * True Form grants much greater health, faster attack rate, immunity to shockwaves and activates Strengthen effect after getting just a bit of scratches. Cons * Extremely low health except in True Form. * Slow attack animation and movement speed. * Expensive cost * Long recharge time. * Easily knocked back in true form, cancelling its attack animation. Strategy *Like all of the Nekoluga family, its better to use the evolved form. *Evolved form, can be a boss killer if used correctly(like Tesalan Pasalan), but players need to be careful, as it can easily be killed by area attacks or shockwaves except in true form. *Bahamut Cat outclasses this unit in most situations. *In its true form, it can act as a counter to Kory due to having less range than Bahamut and shockwave immunity. But if you are trying this, make sure there are units in front of it, as its high knockback count and slow movement speed make it harder to stay in front of bahamut. Description English Version * Normal: Not sure if this is a Cat... There's just something about those... spikes??? * Evolved: No. Way. This can't be right... Survives one lethal strike, get stronger the more damage he takes. (Area Attack) * True Form: Ancient god who bridges the worlds of the living and the dead. Survives once, grows stronger as he takes more damage. (Area Attack) Japanese Version Cost *Chapter 1: $3000 *Chapter 2: $4500 *Chapter 3: $6000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Appearance * Normal: Appears to be a small, somewhat hunched-over organism, with the signature Luga dead-eyes. Appears to have 2 antennae and spikes on its back. Sometimes shudders his head. * Evolved: Appears to be a large organism, sporting many spikes protruding out of its body and has horribly proportioned body parts. * True Form: Same as evolved, except it has swirled markings around its arms and body and darker detail. Its appearance is a nod to Princess Mononoke's Night Walker Trivia * "Toge" in Japanese can mean splinter or spine, which explains the many protruding spikes on Togeluga's body. * This is one of the only Cats that has more health in its basic form than in its evolved form. * This Cat has jokingly been voted "Best Waifu" by /r/battlecats. Gallery Togeluga EN Description.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Togelan Pasalan EN Description.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Shishilan Pasalan EN Description.PNG|True form description (EN) Screenshot 2015-11-03-03-08-38-1.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot 2015-11-03-03-08-31-1.png|Evolved form description (JP) togeluga Attack.gif|Togeluga's attack animation Togelan Attack.gif|Togelan Pasalan's attack animation Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/241.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Sniper the Recruit | Frosty Kai >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Lethal Strike Resistant Cats